


March 16, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One shooting star caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile after Supergirl defeated a Smallville villain.





	March 16, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One shooting star caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile after Supergirl defeated a Smallville villain without being scratched.

THE END


End file.
